percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Greek God High: Chapter 1
"Hello class. As you know, we have new students here at Olympus High. Now, first student up, is Poseidon. He's a crackerjack swimmer, and yes girls he's still single. And so is Zeus over here. Knack for basketball that kid has. Can jump up pretty far too. And last but not least, Aphrodite. Yes, we all know she's hot guys. She already has six boyfriends, but why would you care? Okay peeps, so we have no homework except to make new friends and whatnot. Okay kids, you're loose! Don'tbreak anything. And call Hermes over. Dang it, that kid getting in trouble just as soon as he steps inside the building. And Ares too. Beat up some poor kid just as soon as he got in the building!" Mr. E then stopped speaking. Zeus snickered. "Thank us that's over, right Don?" Poseidon agreed. "Yeah. I wonder if there are any other hot girls besides Aphrodite." Aphrodite was practically on a throne of guys across the room. They all seemed to worship her, which was good since she was a goddess. Some random freshmen and other gods came into the room, and they wolf whistled. Apollo came in too. "Lo Zeus. Don." "Lo 'Pollo. Hey, where's your sis?" "Artemis? She's in archery class. And as a school prank, Hermes sent her an Artemis Fowl book." "That sly dog!" "It drove her crazy! She's still ranting about how her name is a girl’s name. It's driving everyone nuts!" "Okay guys, gotta see ya later. Gotta go apply for swimming." "Later Don." "Yeah sure." "Hey Apollo. Are you signing up for anything?" "Every sports team. I'd focus on hitting on a girl, but I prefer that to happen to other way around. You Zeus?" "Hoops all the way! Just like in eighth grade." "Yeah man. Hi five." And they went on to mingle with the others. Across the hall... Hermes was sitting in his chair, this time with a straw to his mouth. He was aiming a spit wad at Mister Tartarus when he was interrupted by someone. Hephaestus walked over. "Hey Hermes!" he yelled, which made Hermes drop his straw by surprise. "Hey Hephaestus. On crutches again?" "Yeah. Had a bad fall on my leg over the summer." "The only god in here that suffered a 'bad fall' was Dionysus. I mean, what happened to that kid? Always drunk in the corner of the room. And he still has girls with him." "He thinks every girl is hot in this school. That booze isn't exactly working it's wonders." Dionysus muttered, "Mom! Why can't I have a Facebook? All I have is a crappy MySpace." Heremes started to walk to Dionysus. "Hey Hephaestus. Watch this," Hermes whispered as he got out the shaving cream and feather. He sprayed shaving cream on Dionysus's hand, tickled his nose with the feather, and stood back just before Dionysus smacked his face. "Hahahahaha! You just "creamed" him Hermes!" "What'd I tell ya?" In the girls' dormitory... Athena had had it! Artemis was still ranting the half-hour rant about her name being a girls' name. "Hermes sent me that Artemis Fowl book! How could he!" Athena said nothing, because she was reading the Artemis Fowl book, which didn't seem so bad. She was already finishing the second book when Demeter came in. "Hey! Look at the plants I brought in!" Demeter carried potted plant by potted plant inside. Aphrodite was furious. "Demeter! You Eco freak! Where am I supposed to have my makeup-" Aphrodite took a whiff of the flower right next to her. "Hey that smells really good-" and Aphrodite slumped on the floor. Everyone rushed to help her. "Demeter!" Artemis yelled, "What did you bring in now?" "Artemis, this is-" "Genus Somnotus." "Athena, normal English please?" Hera said. "It’s a plant that knocks people out. Demeter, who asked you to bring that in?" "Hermes. Needed it as a perfume prank." "Figures." Read about the teachers in the next chapter! Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page